There For You
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Josh gets a little to aggresive and Beth gets hurt. She runs to Mick and the two are forced to confront their growing feelings for eachother.
1. Fate

I've gone mad with power.

*laugh* I guess I just want to get as many of my stories out there as possible.

So, I don't own Moonlight...if I did there would've been a second season at least, although it did end fairly nicely.

Enjoy and review. please&thanks.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know why she did it. There they were, standing in the parking lot talking about goodbyes when suddenly Beth kissed him. She hadn't intended on kissing Mick. True, she had thought about it once in a while, but the impulse just took over her body before he could say goodbye. She didn't like that word, and she certainly didn't want to hear it from him. Mick was her savior and she was his trustee. And although Beth just went along for the ride while Mick caught the bad guy, they still worked together…like a team.

Beth pulled out her key to unlock her front door only to find it wasn't locked. The door swung open before she could blink. Beth jumped back surprised but stopped when she saw it was just Josh. "Hey." She said once she regained her composure. He didn't reply. '_He's angry_' Beth thought as she walked past him into her living room. Beth glanced at the clock and blinked in shock. Was it really that late? The clocks neon green numbers read 1:45 in the morning. She was very late.

"So, how's the case going?" Josh asked from behind her. It took Beth a minute to find her voice. "Solved, the killer's dead and we found a missing girl." She said truthfully. "You mean Mick's missing girl?" Josh asked accusation coating his voice like acid. '_Not this again_' Beth thought in despair. "Yes, Mick's missing girl. She was the old roommate of my dead girl." Beth admitted. She hated when Josh got jealous. There was no reason to get jealous. Or maybe there was.

"So you were out with Mick again huh?" Josh simply asked as he approached Beth. "Look Josh, I don't know why it bothers you. It's not like there's anything going on between us." Beth said. Taking a quick look around the room Beth spotted a few bottles of beer. He had been drinking. "Nothing? That look between you two didn't seem like nothing." Josh's speech slurred and he stumbled a few steps closer to Beth until she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Enough about the 'look'. I don't want to talk about it right now!" Beth's voice rose as Josh grabbed her arm. "Let go, you're hurting me!" but Josh didn't let go he just tightened his grip. Beth tried to escape his hold but Josh was bigger and stronger than her. Desperation turned to panic as Josh flung her the floor. "Shut up! Whore!" Josh yelled as she sat up and made a dash for the front door. Beth felt Josh pulled her back and she fell to the floor again. Everything was in slow motion as he picked her up and whipped his hand across her face.

Beth stared in shock and Josh dropped his hand. Realization dawned on Josh's faces as Beth's cry of anguish penetrated the alcohol in his system. Beth was shaking and tears were poring down her face as she bent down slowly and grabbed her purse, which had landed close to the door. Josh reached out to Beth, but she flinched back and reached for the doorknob. Josh lunged forward to stop her but Beth was already running down the hall to her car. As tears blinded her vision one face surfaced and Beth knew where she had to go.

Mick sat at his computer with a glass of O-positive in his hand as he thought about his day. Well, he was really thinking about Beth and her lips on his. Mick took another sip of blood and sighed in frustration. He knew his relationship with Beth could only be as friends, but after everything that's happened to them; there was no way they could stay that way. But regardless of when he wanted, he knew they could never be anything more. He was a vampire she was a reporter, it'd never work.

As Mick contemplated his relationship with Beth he heard a frantic knock at his door. Before he heard her voice he knew who it was. "Mick, please open up!" Beth's voice was coated in urgency and he could smell the tears from the other side of the door. Mick quickly stood up and ran to the door. When he opened his door anger washed over him like a typhoon. Beth was staring up at him with tears in her eyes and a large hand-like mark on her face. Without words Mick opened his arms and let Beth take refuge in his icy embrace.

Sobs racked her body as Mick gently rubbed her back. He slowly rocked back and forth trying to console Beth. Looking around the hall, Mick decided it would be best if they went inside. Slowly Mick coaxed Beth into the apartment and shut the door behind them. As far as he was concerned fate had shown him his path. And for right now it was by Beth's side. And that was fine with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, so I made Josh the supper bad guy.

Kinda regret that now, you know since he did die in the series.

But oh well, I wrote this forever ago.

Hope you liked it. It's only going to be like a 3 chapter story.


	2. Destiny

Hello kiddies.

Part two has arrived. *laugh*

I must admit I was pretty upset when Moonlight got canceled. *sigh*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

The quiet chirping of a bird aroused Beth's consciousness as the slight pressure of a quilt covered her body. Carefully Beth stretched her muscles and yawned. Her muscles felt stiff and sore as if she hadn't moved for days and before that she had been thrown around like a rag doll. Beth clutched her head and slowly sat up. A sharp pain in her left cheek made her wince in pain. Memories of the previous night flooded Beth's subconscious. Josh had risen his hand to her and struck her. After escaping from him Beth ran to Mick and he opened his house and arms for her. Fate sure did work in interesting ways.

When she opened her eyes the sight of a small red room greeted her. She glanced around the room only to see bookshelves and a small bed. Dark black curtains were carelessly tossed over the window to block out the sun. Her coat was thrown haphazardly on the floor along with her clothes and shoes. Beth panicked but found she was clothed in a long sleeved velvet black shirt and red boxers. Beth racked her brain to find anything that could explain her wardrobe. Then she remembered taking a shower and Mick offering to wash her clothes. Beth took some of his stuff and Mick put her clothes on the bed. They must have been tossed off when Beth had had a nightmare or something.

Beth, sighed in relief and began to scan the rest of the room. Small paintings and pictures added a home-like décor to the little room. A small vase of daisies sat next to the bed on a cherry wood table. Beth could feel a warm breeze coming from the window. She could guess why the curtains were black and drawn across the window. Beth also noticed a small tray with pancakes, syrup, milk and bacon sitting at the end of the bed. Careful as to not put too much pressure on her sore areas, Beth pulled the tray to her lap and read the small note card next to the milk. "_Good Morning_." It read in elegant script.

Beth smiled and admired the sight before giving into hunger. Little did she know, a pair of chocolate eyes watched her from the door. Mick sighed, he hoped the food tasted good. Quietly Mick left the door and walked into the living room to entertain his other guest. "Ah, done peeping on your little hostage are we." Joseph's voice rang with mocking laughter. Mick glared at his best friend. "She's not a hostage, she came to me willingly." Mick reminded him. "She was hurt and scared, show some sympathy."

Joseph waved the comment aside and continued to gorge himself on Mick's stash of AB negative. "I actually prefer O positive." He said as Mick poured himself a glass. "Sorry, I ran out last night." Mick said joining his friend on the couch. "Shame. Well let's get to the real point shall we? How long do you intend on keeping your pet here?" Joseph asked. Mick thought about it for a second before replying, "As long as she feels is necessary. And she's not my pet."

"No, no. of course not." Joseph half-heartedly agreed. "So what do you think happened? You being such a fan of the humans, I would've thought that would've been the first thing you asked her." Mick started to answer Joseph but a voice from the other side of the room cut him off. "Josh hit me." Beth said. Mick rose to his feet and went to Beth. She smiled at him and inclined her head towards Joseph, who returned the gesture.

"Did he now?" Joseph asked interested. Mick glared at him to show his dislike of Joseph's interest in the subject. "Yes." Beth said simply. She moved to brush a hair out of her eyes and winced in pain. She moved her elbow the wrong way and it sent a shock of pain down her arm and to her spine. Mick carefully grabbed her arm and guided her to a chair then sat her down. Beth shot him a look of gratitude before continuing.

"When I got home last night Josh was there…drunk. He started to accuse me of cheating on him, with you" Beth looked at Mick, "and then before I could escape he pushed me down twice and struck me." Mick felt his blood begin to boil in hatred for the man who was stupid enough to do this to Beth. He glanced down when he felt Beth grasp his hand and slowly Mick regained his calm. It was amazing how she could just reach out to him for comfort like that. It amazed him how her touch could calm him and thrill him at the same time. Fate was one tricky mistress he had to admit.

Joseph looked between the two and smiled. He's seen that look before; Josh was right to be jealous, but so wrong in hitting Beth. He knew Mick would have a word or two with Josh and Joseph wouldn't miss it for the world. Joseph cleared his throat thus rupturing 'the look' between Mick and Beth. "Well, Mick I will talk to you soon. And Beth, I hope you'll recover quickly. I'd sure hate to be the guy that laid an ill hand on you." Joseph said and downed his glass of blood. "Ciao!" he said and departed through the front door but not before glancing at Mick. He saw Mick nod in acknowledgment and knew soon they'd be talking with this Josh person.

Once Joseph had left Mick went to lock his door only to stop when he heard Beth's cell phone ring. Beth looked around for the source of the sound and found that her purse was on the coffee table in front of her. Beth looked up and saw her cell phone in Mick's hand. His other was balled into a fist and Beth immediately knew who it was. Josh. Standing, Beth took the phone from Mick and tossed it to the floor. Mick looked at Beth, the shock he felt was carefully hidden. Beth just smiled at him and kicked the phone to the door.

Mick chuckled and Beth smirked as the phone hit the door with a loud thud. The phone suddenly went silent. "That's ok, I never liked that phone anyway." Beth said shrugging, Mick glanced towards the phone and then back to Beth and smiled. "Breakfast was great by the way." Beth said looking up at Mick. "Thanks, I haven't cooked food in a long time. I wasn't sure how it would turn out." Mick replied. Beth laughed lightly and turned to go back to her room.

Mick followed her and watched as she gathered up the dishes. Mick rushed to her side when he saw a shadow of a grimace float onto her face. "Don't strain yourself. I got it." Mick said and grabbed the tray from her bed. "My hero." Beth said casually rolling her eyes. "Hardly." Mick said and left Beth on her bed as he did the dishes. Mick heard his home phone ring and decided to answer it. But when he turned to grab the phone Beth was already there.

She sat on the floor and stared at the number as if it were Josh himself. Mick sat down beside her and felt her head fall upon his shoulder. Warm liquid leaked through his shirt and Mick engulfed Beth in his embrace. The only sound heard was the phone landing on the floor with a thump. Yes it seemed as if destiny had stepped in and gave Mick another chance. And he'd be damned if he didn't take it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yay, one more to go.

*laugh* I can guarantee in a few more days I'll have like 10 stories published.

I have a problem.


	3. Forever

Yo, last chapter at last. *laugh*

Enjoy.  
-------------------------------

Two days had passed quickly for Mick and Beth. With Beth still taking refuge at Mick's place the two found themselves battling their inner demons. Beth knew she couldn't keep living at Mick's forever, but she felt so safe under his roof that it was hard to leave. And Mick hadn't raised any complaints about his temporary roommate. Truth was, Mick didn't really want Beth to leave. He felt a surge of happiness whenever Beth would enter the kitchen in his shirt and boxers. Beth had offered to drop by her place to grab some clothes, but Mick declined the offer and went instead.

"You don't have to grab much. Just a few shirts and pants." Beth said handing him her key. Mick nodded and made a mental note to grab the clothes she wasn't mentioning. Underclothes and what not. "If it's not to much trouble could you grab my brush and my cell phone charger?" Beth asked. Mick could tell it bothered her that she couldn't get these things herself, but Mick didn't want her to risk an encounter with Josh. Mick put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "I don't mind. I'll be back soon."

Beth's breath caught in her throat and her pulse began to quicken. Mick had such a strong effect on her it was almost embarrassing. Almost. Mick felt her pulse quicken and smiled. He knew the effect he had on Beth, but he was glad she couldn't tell what she did to him. Seconds dragged by until Beth's voice broke the silence. "Thank you Mick. I'm sorry if I'm a burden…it's just I didn't know where else to go." Beth grabbed his hand that held her chin.

"You're not a burden. I'm glad you came to me. I'll never let anyone hurt you…again." Mick said quietly. Beth felt her heart swell for the vampire that opened his home for her in her time of need. He'd always been saving her and she was eternally grateful. An electric current hung in the air, charging the already heavy atmosphere. Mick and Beth didn't move, they just stared at each other. They both felt the desire radiating of one another, but deep down they knew it wasn't safe. But sometimes what's safe and what's right doesn't always matter.

Beth leaned in as Mick leaned down and their lips met in a collision of fiery passion. Mick pulled Beth into his body and felt her wrap her arms around him. Clinging to each other Mick and Beth were thrown into a whirlwind of pent up passion. Time stopped as the desire came pouring out drowning them both. Beth came up a few times for air but then Mick would claim her mouth once more and the battle for dominance continued. As they groped each other Mick grabbed her arm and Beth hissed in pain. Mick immediately let go of her and out of surprise Beth fell the floor and cried out in pain. '

The illusion broken, Mick stood there for a minute before helping Beth off the floor. Beth, nursing her arm, looked at Mick and saw the inner battle raging in his eyes. Beth reached out to grab his hand but Mick turned and left. The door shut behind him and Beth stood there watching him beat himself up about his lack of control. After she could no longer see Mick in the camera on the wall, Beth touched her mouth and felt the coldness fade. They had lost control and who know how far they would've gone if it hadn't been for Beth's injured arm. Sighing Beth closed her eyes and tried in vain to recapture the feeling of his body crushed against hers. Sin sure did feel good.

Mick walked to his car trying to clear his head. Things back in the apartment got too carried away. He really could've hurt Beth if he she hadn't hissed in pain. Mick sat in his car for a moment before touching where their lips had met…again. It was so wrong how he just gave in like that. But he couldn't help himself as he looked into Beth's blue eyes and felt her warm hand on his. He had been denying the touch of another for so long, he just couldn't take it anymore. But at what cost? Mick started his car and drove to Beth's. It was going to be a long day.

Beth sat in the living room eating some soup when there was a knock at the door. Even though Mick had told her not to answer the door, he never told her she couldn't look to see who it was. Cautiously, Beth put her soup bowl on the table and quietly approached the door. One look at the screen caused Beth to hyperventilate. It was Josh, the last person in the world Beth wanted to see at the moment. Josh, unaware Beth was watching him, knocked on the door again louder than before. "Mick, I know you have Beth in there. Open up!" Josh called. "Beth, if you're in there I need to talk to you." Beth debated what to do.

She wasn't going to go back to Josh, no way in hell. But she did want to talk. Beth decided to press the speaker button. "Josh…" she began, "please go." Josh looked up and saw the camera watching him. "Beth, I just wanna talk. I sorry about the other night." he spoke sincerely. Beth felt the tears begin to form in the corner of her eye. "Josh, you need to leave. It's over…so please just leave me alone." she begged. This angered Josh. He began to pound on the door. "Open up Beth!" he shouted. "No!" Beth yelled back and backed away from the door. The pounding got worse and Beth wished Mick would show up soon.

Mick pulled into the parking lot with a bag of Beth's clothes. As he got out and locked the car he saw Joseph running towards him. Before Mick could ask what was going on he faintly heard her. Beth hadn't closed the window to her room and he strained to hear her cries of 'go away'. Mick threw the bag to Joseph and dashed to get to Beth. His blood raced as his amazing vampire speed propelled him straight to his front door. Anger fueled Mick as he slammed into Josh with enough force to throw him out a window. "Give me one good reason not to throw to down those stairs!" Mick growled. Josh struggled to catch his breath from the impact of Mick slamming into him full force. Mick tried to control his temper so his incisors wouldn't drop. But if Mick had his way Josh would be out the window with a one way trip to the morgue.

Beth felt her spirit lift as she heard Mick's voice. Stumbling to the door Beth threw it open and saw Mick punching Josh and sending him flying into the wall. Before Mick could hit Josh again he heard Beth's "Stop!" from his door and dropped Josh to the floor. Their eyes met and soon Mick was by Beth's side hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Beth lost all train of thought as Mick held her close and whispered words of comfort in her ear. They barely noticed Josh stand up and grasp the windowsill. Before Josh could interrupt Mick and Beth, Joseph showed up and grabbed Josh's arm in warning. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. And thank God I'm not!" Joseph escorted Josh down the stairs and to his car.

"I suggest you accept the fact Beth has moved on to bigger and better things, and no longer needs you for anything. And if I find out you've been so rudely trying to win her back, I will kill you!" Joseph cheerfully said and left Josh cowering in his car. "I love being me!" Joseph said and went back upstairs to bring Beth her clothes and to fill up on some of Mick's stash before heading home. By the time Joseph reached the top of the penthouse Beth and Mick were already inside. Joseph knocked on the door before entering the apartment. When there was no reply he laughed.

Quietly Joseph left the bag of clothing by their door, and left to grab some action of his own. Inside the apartment Mick and Beth were lost in each other. Clothes were carelessly tossed onto the floor as moans of passion filled the air. As Mick and Beth molded together the only thing that was on their minds were how right this was. Fate and destiny came together and showed them that forever was waiting for them. And forever was an awful long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there you have it.

Just something that popped into my head one day and I ran with it.

Hope you liked it. Review...you know you want to.

Keep an eye out for some more of my stories.

=)


End file.
